White Liar
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: "Hey White Liar, Truth Comes Out a Little at a time." Gabi is engaged to the unfaithful brother of her bestfriend Troy Bolton. Will She go through with the wedding?
1. You Don't Lie Too Well

"You said you went out to a bar and walked some lady to her car but your face has more to tell...Turns out you don't lie too well"

-"White Liar" Miranda Lambert

* * *

**White Liar**

Mason Bolton and I have been together for a year and a half. We are engaged to be married as of January. The wedding is on May 30th. He hasn't been the most faithful fiancée but I did love him. He was the Oldest for 4. He was 24, two years older then me. He had a younger brother Troy who was my age. They hated each other for the longest time until we got engaged. Now Troy was his best man and has been one of my best friends since high school. He had another younger brother Dylan who was 2 years younger than Troy and I. He also had a little sister Sara she is almost 18 now.

I came from a big family also, I am the middle child. The oldest was Alex(andria). She was 27. Steven came just 3 years after. I came out followed closely by Lily. The last, most spoiled child was Nicholas. He just turned 15. Alex got married a couple years ago to Hunter Bryant. He was the biggest redneck I've ever met, but I love him, he is my brother. They have twin boys, Luke and Jason. Steven got his girlfriend pregnant when they were 18. They had a boy named Andrew. Family was the most important thing in my eyes, not so much to Mason. He didn't want any kids.

* * *

**Beginning of April.**

"Mason?" I called as I walked into out condo after work. "Mason?" I walked to the kitchen and put my purse down on the table. I looked on the refrigerator and saw his scribbled hand writing on a sticky note.:

_Going out with Ben and Garrett. Love you. Mason._

I sighed and crumpled up the note and sat on the couch. My phone buzzed. I opened the message from Troy. _"I'm coming over okay?"_ I read out loud, laughing to myself. Leave it up to Troy to always be there. He was the sweetest guy, I don't understand why in the world he was still single. I turned on the TV and I heard the door open and close.

"Hey Gabs" Troy yelled, walking towards the living room.

"Right here Troy" I said, raising my hand.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled and sat next to me. "Where is my wonderful brother.?" He said sarcastically.

"Out with friends, supposedly." I said sighing. I hoped he wasn't cheating but he didn't have the best track record. I gave him too many chances.

"Who?" He asked looking at me.

"Ben and Garrett" I said.

"Ben was just over, picking up a game he left at my house, Mase wasn't with him." Troy said slowly, looking at me.

I covered my eyes and wiped my face. "Why did he ask me to marry him if he was just going to lie to me all the time?" My eyes started to water. I blinked the tears away.

"I don't know why you put up with his Gabi, you deserve so much better." He looked at me, giving me a slight smile. He reached over and held my hand.

"I'm scared, if I don't get married to him nobody will ever love me." I said, starting to cry now. "I want to have kids Troy. Mason told me to my face he never wanted kids." I wiped my eyes with my shaking hands. "Am I doing the right thing?"

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "I'm not going to tell you what I think Gabs. So I'll just say I have no idea. Only go through with it if your heart is in it." He held my hand gently. "If you don't marry Mason there will be a line of guys waiting to marry you."

I shook my head. "No there won't be." He nodded his head, disagreeing with me. "Who would be in that line?" I opened my mouth to speak again.

"Me" He said, looking at me. "I would be first in line."

"You're just saying that Troy." I sighed. "You don't mean that."

He smiled at me. "But I do. I mean it with my whole heart. I've been in love with you since Junior Year. I never had the guts to tell you. When I was about to, you told me you and Mason were talking." He leaned back against the couch. "I didn't want to come in between."

I had the biggest crush on him all through high school. Why didn't he tell me? Maybe we would be getting married instead of Mason and I. My stomach turned in the thought of Mason. I hit his arm hard. "Why didn't you tell me Troy Bolton?" I said, more like yelled at him. "I've been in love with you since high school." I took deep breath and looking at him.

He kissed me gently, moving his hands around my waist. I wrapped my handing hands around his neck, leaning into him. I pressed my body against his and rubbed his chest slowly. We started making out and tugging off all our clothes slowly. We made our way to the bedroom with our lips never parting once. I pulled away, breathing heavily. I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him slowly with a smirk on my face.

An hour and a half later we colleted all of our clothes and put them back on. Being with Troy was very different than being with Mason. He was everything I've ever wanted and so much more. My heart broke every time I thought about how he felt since I was engaged to his brother. We got dressed slowly then went downstairs. Troy and I cuddled and watched movies for an hour, stealing kisses every now and then. I heard my phone ring and I felt around under my butt, finding my phone.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said. Sharpay has been one of my best friends since 5th grade. "Guess who I just saw?"

"Who?" I looked over at Troy who was staring right at me.

"Mason Bolton walking out of Chuck's with that red headed Skank from high school." I closed my eyes. "God, what is her name? Beth? Elizabeth? Is that her name?"

"I'll ask Troy." I opened my eyes. "Who was that skanky red headed girl from high school? She dated Jordan and the rest of the soccer team."

"Elizabeth James." He said. "She came after me senior year remember?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I wanted to rip her eyes out." Troy laughed beside me. "Elizabeth James. Shar"

"I heard Troy." She sighed. "Why are you even marrying him gabs?"

"I don't even know anymore." I said, looking at Troy's lips. I wanted to pounce on him.

"Well I'm going to go. Sorry Gabi for the news. I'm just looking out for you." Sharpay said.

"I know Shar. I love you. Bye" I pressed the END button. I dropped my phone and firmly connected my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer to him, holding onto my waist.

"I love you Troy." I mumbled slowly. "I always have"

"I love you too Gabi." He whispered onto my lips. He connected them once more.

I heard the door knob and pulled away quickly and started laughing. Troy heard it too and laughed along with me. "Oh man Troy. That was funny."

"Hey little bro, Hey baby." Mason said walking over to us kissing my forehead. He stank of alcohol. "I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said, giving Troy a wide-eyed look.

"I was just about to go. I'll see you love birds later." Troy said giving me a quick hug and walking out of the door.

I smiled at Mason. "So what'd you do tonight?"

"I went out with the boys, did you get my note?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I did." I nodded. "But I also got a call saying you were with Elizabeth James, with Ben nor Garrett in sight."

"I was just walking her to her car, Gabi! She was drunk." Mason said, putting his hand on the wall.

I fake laughed, "Alright. Sure." I walked past him, into the bedroom closing the door.

"Gabi! Come on, you know I love you." He pounded on the door. "I thought we were getting passed this."

"You can have your ring back Mason." I said opening the door.

"Gabi, baby, no. I love you." He moved closer to me giving me a sloppy kiss. I pulled away instantly. He sighed. "Just sleep on it okay?"

"Whatever." I slammed the door in his face and laid down on the bed. My pillow still smelled like Troy. I smiled and wrapped my arms around it, hugging it tightly. I fell asleep. I felt two arms around me. I looked up and saw Mason. I unwrapped his arms from round me and got up taking a shower.

The wedding was less then 8 weeks away. Everything was already set and planned. I had my gown, Mason had his Tux and all we had to do was wait. I had 8 weeks to figure out if I wanted to be with Troy or Mason. I got out of the shower and Mason was just waking up.

"Baby, what time is it?" He asked, still half asleep. "Hangover" He grabbed his head groaning.

"It's 6 in the morning." I said, walking to my dresser, putting my clothes on.

He walked over to me, kissing my neck. "You look so sexy in the morning."

"I thought you had a hangover." I walked away from him and back in the bathroom.

"I do." He said following me in. "But your hot body is making me forget all about it." He leaned down and kissed me. I stood there looking at him, then eventually kissing him back and pulling away.

"I have to get ready for work Mason." I started brushing my hair. He wouldn't stop, his hands roamed my body. I brushed my hair faster and pinned it up tightly. He started sucking on my sweet spot. "Fine" I said. "Quickly."

He led me back to the bed while he got on top of me. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Troy. His lips against mine, his hands against my body roaming freely, His body moving with mine slowly. I let out a soft moan, biting my lip. "T- Mason." I quickly caught my almost mistake. He rolled off me and I fixed my clothes. I looked at the time, slipping on my shoes. "God Damn it Mason, I'm late." He laid there, half asleep. I rolled my eyes and rushed out the door.

I walked into work and sat on my desk. I listened to my messages and responded to their calls. I worked as a secretary for a small business. I was the first one there, like I usually am but I was so behind. The boss walked in a little while later. Work went by quickly and I was going to meet up with troy like I did every Thursday. We were going to his place to hangout.

I walked into the door and closed the door behind me. "Troy Michael Bolton, Where are you?" I sang as I walked into the door.

He walked in from the balcony. "Hey Glabby blabby." He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you." I said smiling up at him. I kissed his lips lightly. "How was work?" I plopped down on the couch.

He sat next to me. "I missed you too. Work was work." He shrugged.

I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. They were like magnets. "You are so handsome." I said, pushing back his hair. He and Dylan had darker hair. Mason and Sara had lighter hair but Sara and Troy shared the deep blue eyes. Dylan had light brown and Mason had hazel eyes.

"You are very beautiful" He said smiling. "When is the last time somebody told you that you were beautiful?"

"Nobody ever calls me beautiful" I said looking at him.

He smiled. "What a shame. The most beautiful girl in the entire world doesn't know she is beautiful."

I smiled shaking my head. "You say all the right things don't you?"

He shook his head. "I just speak the truth." I leaned in to give him a kiss. "Don't marry Mason."

"What?"

"Don't marry Mason." He said again. "Be with me."

"I… I don't know what to say Troy." I was speechless.

'I'm sorry." He got up, scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"Troy-" He cut me off.

"Don't say anything. It's your decision, you decide when you're ready. I'll wait for you forever." He looked at me then walked into the kitchen.

I wiped my face with my hands. What just happened?


	2. Never Really Added Up Anyway

**Hey Guys! sorry for the wait. It's been a crazy week. But i'm glad i'm back. I feel like i'm so behind on my stories. I'm still working on this one and i have new ideas also so we'll see what happens. Hope yall enjoy! Don't forget to comment!**

* * *

"You better be careful what you say, it never really added up anyway."

-"White Liar" Miranda Lambert

* * *

Its been a couple weeks since I've had an affair with Troy. The more I am around him the more I want to be with him, not Mason. Troy is all I've ever wanted. We kept it just between us. I didn't even tell Sharpay. After work I'm going to my parents for a family dinner. Mason wasn't coming because he didn't want to. I was going to ask Troy to come but he had to work late tonight.

I walked inside my moms house. My six year old nephew Andrew ran up to me, hugging my legs. "Hey little boy." I bent down giving him a hug. "You're so tall! How'd you get so tall?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know."

I squeezed him again the let him go. "Go play Andy." He ran off and I walked over to my mom. "Where is everybody?"

"Gabi" She hugged me tightly. "When'd you get here?"

"Like two seconds ago. I already got greeted by door man Andrew." I giggled. "Is everybody here?"

"I told your father to get me something from the store but the boys went with him so god only knows what sports store they're in." She smiled at me. "Alex is feeding the Twins and Lily was around here somewhere." She looked around.

I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around to see my baby sister. "Boo!" I hugged her tightly.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

She smiled. We all had the Montez wide, slightly crooked smile. She could be my twin if she wasn't born a year after me. She was more bone, while I was more muscle. "Cause scaring you is more fun."

I started tickling her sides and she slipped away running up the stairs. "If you guys wake up the twins then I will have to murder you." Alex said walking down the stairs. She lost most of her baby weight. She looked good for having 2 kids almost 4 months ago.

I smiled at my big sister. "You miss me Alex?" I said walking over to her. I tried to give her a hug but she just pushed me away.

"Ew, Stop." She giggled. She was never really touchy like Lil and I were. "Yes I did miss you, sort of."

"So when is my next niece or nephew coming?" I asked her.

She groaned. "not for a long long long long long time." She laughed. "When are you and Mason having kids?"

My smile slipped away from my face. "According to him we aren't having kids." I sighed. "I quote: 'We have too many siblings and they're all going to have like 5 kids. We don't need anymore Bolton's!' His words not mine." I said, trying to mimic Mason's voice.

Alex snorted. "I know for a fact you want kids. He's just being a dumb ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

Alex walked over to me and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear. "Why are you marrying him?"

The one question I could not figure out the answer to. I pulled away from her and looked down. I looked back up at her, fidgeting with Mason's ring on my finger. "I don't know." I said finally. The doorbell rang. I was saved by the bell, literally. "I'll get it."

"I'll get it" Andrew said, walking to the door.

"Oh no you're not." I said chasing after him. I picked him up and held him while I opened the door. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. "I was invited to dinner and I got off early and I want a home cooked meal made by my second favorite mom." He winked at me. "Hey big guy! Remember me?"

"Troy!" He said nodding. I set him down and he gave Troy a hug.

Andrew ran off and I hugged him tightly, giving his neck a gentle kiss. I pulled away from him. "Hey mom Look what I found." I closed the door with my foot and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Troy!" She put the spoon in the pot and walked over to him. "How's my favorite Bolton?" She said winking at him.

"I'm fantastic, how are you Mrs. Montez?" He smiled at her.

"I am great. I'm so glad you could come." She smiled and turned back to cooking.

"I couldn't pass up a dinner made by you Mrs. Montez." He kissed her cheek and looked at me. I smiled back at him.

Alex cleared her throat. "Hey Troy" Alex said, smiling.

"Hey! You look great! Where are the twins?"

The compliment made her smile bigger. "Thank you, They are upstairs napping, giving me a moment of sanity." She laughed.

"I can't wait to have kids someday." Troy said. "How are you Lily bug?"

"Fabulous" She said smiling. "How are you Troysie?"

He laughed. "I'm good, thank you. Where are all the men in the house?"

"That reminds me!" Alex walked back upstairs muttering to herself.

Troy looked at me. "They're out to the store."

"Oh, Troy, Come with me I have to show you something." I started walking upstairs. He followed me upstairs. We walked past Alex, talking on the phone, in her old bedroom where the Twins were sleeping. Lily and I were in the corner, farthest away from everyone. The perks of being middle children. We were always paired up together even when we didn't want to be.

I walked into my old room and Troy followed me. I closed the door and Troy looked at me. "What do you have to show me?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head. I walked over to him and kissed him firmly. I jumped on him, he held my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He set me on the bed and climbed on top of me. "I always fantasized about doing it in this room" He whispered against my lips.

I pulled away laughing. "What?" I covered my face and kept laughing. "You're crazy Bolton."

He smiled, kissing along my neck slowly. "I know."

I leaned against him, tossing my head back moaning quietly. I pushed my lips against his kissing him firmly. I pushed my tongue along his, while moving my hands down the front of his muscular body. He pushed me against the wall grabbing my wrists gently. He kissed my lips slowly then pulling back, teasing me. I tried to lean closer to him but he just smirked at me.

I pouted and whispered quietly. "This is not fair."

He smiled at me. "We have to get back down there," He kissed me once more then released my hands. He turned to walk away and I pushed him down on my bed and climbed on top of him. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

I moved down his body slowly, unbuttoning his pants. I smirked at him. I started to pull them down slowly.

"GABI! Boys are here!" Alex yelled before knocking twice on the door.

Troy and I sat up quickly and looked at each other. "I'll be right down Alex." I yelled back.

Troy started laughing and he got up fixing his pants. "I told you Gabs."

I smiled and bit my lip. "We'll just have to continue later." I turned to unlock the door and Troy grabbed my ass firmly.

"Can't wait." He whispered against the back of my neck sending chills down my spine.

I unlocked the door and we went down stairs after checking on the sleeping twins. I heard the mumbles of my family as I walked down. Everybody was in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be done.

"Daddy!" I squealed and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"Hey baby girl." He kissed the top of my head. "Where's Mason?"

"Working." I sighed, "But I brought the next best thing" I giggled pointing to Troy.

"Troy! Son! How have you been?" Dad pulled away from me to go shake Troy's hand.

"Stevey!" I gave my big brother a big hug.

"Hey Gobstopper." He hugged me while I giggled at the old nick name.

"Where's the brat?" I asked him, talking about my little brother Nick.

"I am not a brat." I heard from behind me with a punch in the leg.

"Ow!" I yelled and gave Nick a hug and a kiss on the cheek which he hated. "How's school Punk?"

He rolled his eyes. "School is like a hell hole." He said sighing.

I giggled. "Sounds like East High didn't change much"

He shook his head. "No it really hasn't"

"There's one of my favorite sister's-in-law" I heard a twang from the big guy next to me. "Gimme a big hug."

"Hunter!" I jumped up into his arms and he spun me around. "How do you like being a father?"

"It's hard but I do love my boys." He smiled and set me down.

"They're so adorable. They look like me." I winked and giggled walking back over to Troy.

"They do not Gabs." Alex said defensively. She was a drama queen.

We ate dinner and talked and had fun just like a big family should. Troy got along with everybody. My parents loved him and even my nephews did too. It really made me think about being with Troy. Alex doesn't like Mason. Lily and the boys tolerate him for me. Dad and mom just like Troy better than Mason. They didn't trust him.

"So Gabs are you excited to get hitched?" Hunter asked me as we all sat at the table after we ate. He was holding one of the boys who woke up in the middle of dinner.

"Uh," I coughed. "It's just a wedding." I shrugged. I looked over at Troy who was studying me. I then looked to Alex who looked at me with sad eyes.

"When Alex and I got married she was crazy excited." He looked over at his wife and kissed his other sons head.

I couldn't help but feel green with jealousy. I wanted to be excited about getting married not doubting it excessively. I wanted to have a guy who wanted as many kids as god gave us. I wanted the father of my children to play with them and teach them sports and walk them down the isle. My fantasy was certainly not Mason Gabriel Bolton.

"Alex looked very beautiful, it was such a nice wedding." Troy said from next to me, putting his hand on my knee under the table.

I smiled at Troy and put my hand over his. "It was." I nodded in agreement.

Lily smiled at me. "Gabs, I can't wait to wear my dress. I'm literally in love with it."

"I'm glad we all agreed. My bridesmaids do have a lot of personality." I laughed.

Alex snorted from across the table. "You got that right."

I stood up and reached over the table "Gimme my nephew." I said, holding my arms out. Alex stood up and passed me the tiny four month old baby boy. I sat back down and looked at him. The boys were identical which got us all a bit confused from time to time. They had the dark Montez hair but Hunters skin color. They were going to be little cowboys. I couldn't wait until they were grown up.

I looked over at Andrew who was sitting on Steve's lap. Steve was quiet always the peace maker in a house full of girls and Nick. He was a great guy. Andrew's mom was a complete bitch. She was crazy, literally. I'm so glad that Steve got main custody of him or else he would be crazy like his mother. Drew loved to be around family though. He loved his grandpa and my dad loved him.

Luke started crying in my arms and squirming. I rocked him gently. "Shh baby boy, auntie is right here." He started calming down and he opened his big eyes at me. He had dark hazel eyes. They seem to be indecisive on which color they actually were. He looked up at me and gave me a crooked smile. I smiled down at him and gave him a gentle kiss.

Troy sat back down next to me. I looked up to see Jason in his arms. I totally zoned out for a couple of minutes. Troy was so great with kids. He loved them. I smiled at Troy and he smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't at least not here. I got up, yawning and handing Luke back to his mommy.

I gave my mom a side hug. "Thank you for dinner. I was looking forward to it all week."

"You know you can come over anytime. I always make too much food." She smiled and I kissed her forehead. "I'll get you some to take home to Mason."

"Alright." I walked over to daddy and gave him a kiss. "I missed you daddy."

He smiled. "I missed you too baby girl. I can't believe you're getting married." He had that look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No, no, no crying daddy." I turned away from him biting my quivering lip. Daddy only cried on special occasions like when his grandsons were born or when Alex got married, or graduation.

"Sorry baby, I can't help it." He smiled at me kissing my forehead.

"Here you go sweetheart." Mom said handing me a giant bag of food.

"Thank you mom." I gave her another hug. "I should get going." I smiled at mom. "Mason is probably wondering where I am." I lied. He didn't care. He was probably off fucking some whore. I sighed, snapping out of it.

"Well you best be on your way then." She said and everybody started to get up.

"I think I should be heading out too." Troy said from the table. I looked at him while he handed Jason back to Hunter. He walked over to me. "Gotta be up early tomorrow."

"Alright Troy. Come over anytime, We miss you sweetheart." My mom hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I will be taking you up on that offer Mrs. Montez. Especially around dinner time." Troy chuckled.

I hugged everyone goodbye as did Troy and we walked out to our cars together. Mom was standing at the porch waving. I turned to hug Troy. "Are you going straight home?" I asked him as I buried my face into his neck.

"Yes." He said pulling back. He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Come over." his lips rumbled against my bare cheek causing me to giggle.

I nodded at him. "Call me tomorrow!" I smiled at him and waved at mom. I got into my car and pulled out my phone. I called Mason.

"Hello?" I heard a girl answer.

My eyebrows raised. "Hi, is Mason there?" I asked politely, trying to suppress my rage.

"Who is calling?" The girl asked. The nerve of this bitch.

"His boss." I said. I lied and she was stupid enough to believe it.

"Mason, Babe, wake up, your boss is on the phone!" She said calmly.

I heard grumbling. "Damn it Cara, what did I say about answering my phone?" Mason said loudly.

"Not to." She said quietly in the back ground. "I'm sorry."

"Hello?" Mason said into the phone, obviously not looking at the caller ID.

"Fuck you Mason. Go rot in hell you cheating bastard. Don't even bother coming back because I won't be there." I yelled into the phone.

"Gabriella! It's not what you think!" Mason said in his whiny pleading voice.

"That's what you said the last time and the time before. Don't fucking call me." I hung up and sped off. I had a combination of emotions. I was enraged. I was about to shove my engagement ring right up his cheating asshole.

I drove quickly to Troy's, barging in. He looked at me wide eyed. "Whoa, babe, what's wrong?"

"I am going to murder your brother." I said, breathing heavily. "I called that… fucker and some whore answers the phone and WOKE him up. I told the stupid bitch I was his boss and she believed me and I gave him a piece of my mind."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, Gab it's alright."

I felt tears stream down my face. "Why does every guy cheat on me? Why do I let them?" I sobbed out before placing my face in his chest. "I always pick the winners huh?" I laughed bitterly, still crying and trying to catch my breath.

Troy rubbed my back slowly kissing the top of my head. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here baby." He cooed into my ear causing me to calm down. "I love you Gabs, it will be alright."

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. "I love you too" I looked up at Troy. He wiped my face gently, I gave him a small smile. "Can I stay here for a little while?" I whispered.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.


	3. I Wouldn't Want to be in Your Shoes

**Hey guys! I finished this series. It goes up to Chaper 5 I love the way it turned out. I hope you guys love it too and I'd just like to say I got a little carried away with this chapter. I'm sorry if it bothers you, just let me know. Or if you want more, just let me know. After White liar is done i'm going to do a (couple) one shots. maybe a couple maybe just one. I haven't decided yet. Then i'll probably start either the sequel to Sweet summer time or another series. **

**Thank you guys for reading and dont forget to review also!**

* * *

"You better be careful what you do. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, if they ever found you out."  
-"White Liar" Miranda Lambert

* * *

I got some of my things from him and took them over to Troy's. Mason called me a lot but I didn't feel like talking to him. He didn't come try to find me yet. His stupid ass should know exactly where I was but he doesn't care. I don't think he ever did.

I have been at Troy's for a week now. There was 7 weeks until the wedding which I was still up in the air about. Right now I was cooking dinner for us. Troy had to work a little late but promised he would get off before 10. It was 8 now so I hope he would be here soon. I made his favorite, spaghetti. Troy wasn't complicated or picky like Mason was. He was very mellow which I loved about him. I heard the garage close as I poured the sauce over the noodles.

"Something smells good." I heard Troy say after closing the garage door. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. He looked on the stove. "Mmm spaghetti, my favorite."

"Made special for you." I said winking at him.

He smiled. "How was your day today beautiful?"

"A lot better now." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How was your day handsome?" I leaned my forehead against him.

"Great." He kissed my lips slowly. My stomach was going crazy with butterflies. I leaned into the kiss then pulled away.

"You hungry?" I asked him, he was still staring at my lips. I licked my lips slowly.

"Mhm" he grumbled before attaching his lips to mine again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted my lips and fought his tongue with mine. I moved my hands down his chest and under his shirt. I scratched lightly at his stomach causing him to moan in my mouth.

I giggled and pulled away. "Let's eat."

We ate dinner and sat on the couch watching a movie. I drifted off to sleep. I had the most fantastic dream. I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. The breeze was light and refreshing for the warm May evening. Daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek before handing me off to Troy. "you made the right decision baby." Daddy said after wiping his tears away. It cut off to the kiss. I leaned in slowly, "I love you forever." He whispered. We leaned in and our lips almost touched.

BANG! "I'm taking her home Troy!" I heard Mason yell.

My eyes were still closed and my body was paralyzed. "You broke her heart Mason! She doesn't want to go home with you!" Troy said, his voice close.

"I don't give a shit. She's my fiancée she is coming home with me." Mason said angrily. "I don't care if I have to fight you either."

"You are going to fight me, when she wakes up and doesn't want to go with you Mason." Troy said. "please, just leave. This is the most sleep she's gotten all week." He partially lied. I slept but with Troy in his bed after mind blowing sex.

It was time for me to wake up. I groaned. "What are you guys yelling about?" I said sleepily. I opened my eyes. Mason was standing my the door. His face red, he was probably drunk. Troy standing next to the couch.

"Gabi, get up. This is stupid. We are going home." Mason said, quieting down.

"You don't have to go Gabi." Troy said sweetly looking down at me.

"Shut the fuck up Troy." Mason said stumbling closer. "She's coming home with me. She's mine."

I stood up. "I am not an object. Okay Mason?" I yelled. "Get your dick out of your ass and grow up. If you want to get married to me you have 7 weeks to prove it. Or else I will be long gone and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Gabi, baby. I do want to marry you. Cara doesn't mean anything to me." Lie. "we were just hanging out." Lie. "I would never cheat on you again." Lie.

"You are so full of shit." Troy said laughing beside me.

"Look you little dick. This has nothing to do with you. Go fuck yourself alright Troy." Mason yelled across the room. He come over and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Gabi we're going home."

"Get the fuck off me Mason." I tried to get away from him.

"Come home with me." He yelled.

"Fine. God damn it. Just let me go." I yanked my arm away from him.

"Gabi you don't have to go." Troy said.

"I have no other fucking choice." I yelled, annoyed with the world. I stopped upstairs and got some of my things. I walked out and got into my car and drove back to my house. I prayed that Mason would drive off a cliff. Is that bad? God he was such an asshole. I went into our room and locked the door and got ready for bed. It took me at least 2 hours to get to go back to sleep.

I've been back at home for three weeks now. A month before the wedding. Mason was on his best behavior. He spent more time with me and came to some family functions with me. I missed Troy though. I got to see him every Thursday but he was started acting weird. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I was doing to him. I had today off and I was baby sitting the twins. Mason had to go to work and Troy promised he would come over for a little bit after work.

Alex helped me with the first feeding before heading out. She has a lot to do, besides she needed a break too. The twins were passed out in their pack and play in the middle of the living room. I heard a knock at the door. I got up quickly and answered the door.

"I thought you were at work?" I asked Troy as he handed me flowers.

He shrugged, smiling at me. "Change of plans."

"come in, the babies are sleeping right now." I walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in water.

Troy sat down on the couch and got comfortable. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me instantly. He kissed my ear. "I missed you"

As he whispered into my ear my heart pounded and my stomach fluttered. I turned to him hugging him tightly. "I missed you too." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You look very beautiful." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, and thank you for the flowers." I looked over at the probably expensive roses. "They are gorgeous"

"Just like you" He kissed my neck before snuggling into it.

I laid on the couch and pulled him closer to me and cuddled against him. I was about to close my eyes when one of the boys started crying. I shot up instantly, praying that the other one wouldn't wake up. I scooped up Jason the crying one. I rocked him gently, singing to him quietly. He must have had a bad dream. He soon shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep. I put him back down and laid in Troy's arms.

"You should sing to me." He whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm a terrible singer."

"You are not Gabriella." He said smiling at me.

I shrugged. "maybe later, I just want to kiss you right now." I whispered as I leaned in toward him.

He smiled and connected his lips to mine. We made out for a long while until Luke was hungry again. Luke was the oldest, the bigger twin. He was the cutest little chunky baby ever. Jason was the cry baby he just wanted all the attention all the time. I love how they already had their own personalities.

While I was feeding Luke, Jason woke up and was hungry and Troy fed him. "Here you go little guy.." He stuck the nipple of the bottle in his small mouth.

"You're so good with him Troy." I smiled over at them as Luke finished up. I grabbed the burp cloth and held it under his chin as I patted his back.

"I want kids. I can't wait for my own." He smiled down at Jason.

I bit my lip. "You're going to be a great dad, and your kids are going to be beautiful." His smile faded a bit while he concentrated on feeding Jason. Luke burped loudly with a little spit up following. "Good burp baby boy!" I wiped his face and put his pacifier in his mouth. I rocked him to sleep and laid him down while Troy burped Jason.

Jason burped and spit up all down Troy's shirt. I started laughing. "That is so gross." Troy said getting up. He handed me the baby and I tried to clean them both up.

Troy ended up taking his shirt off and I just stared at his muscles. He was so sexy. I bit my lip thinking about him on top of me moving together as he kissed down my neck and his hands roamed my body. I swear he could read my mind by the smirk on his face, I rocked the baby to sleep and laid him down. I walking upstairs.

Troy's eyes followed me and he walked toward the stairs, following me up. I walked into the bedroom and waited for him to come in. I wiggled out of my shorts and my shirt and laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard Troy coming closer. Every footstep I heard I was getting more and more turned on. I moved my hand in my panties. Troy walked in and watched me for a minute biting his lip. He got on the bed and crawled over to me and kissed up my thigh slowly. I moaned quietly as he pulled my panties down slowly. I kicked them off and he leaned down and kissed me firmly.

* * *

I got dressed quickly when I heard the boys crying. Troy got dressed along with me with a satisfied smile on his face. I ran downstairs and picked up one of them and changed their diaper. I changed the other one and we played with them for a little bit before they started getting sleepy. I laid them back down and plopped down on the couch.

Troy sat beside me, putting his head into my lap. "I'm tired." He said smiling at me with his eyes closed.

I played with his hair then laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started singing quietly. _"I was standing there, crying in the kitchen, it's been one of those mornings that gunna last all day."_ He smiled and pulled me closer _"He comes in, wraps his arms around me, and I don't even have to say a thing."_ I kissed his forehead. _"That's what makes it love, That's what makes it a love song."_ I continued singing one of my favorite songs to him, quietly. He started drifting off. _"everybody always sings about it, How they're there never gunna live without it, we don't even have to talk about it. 'Cause were livin' it out."_ By the time I finished the song he was out like a light. I curled up against him and fell asleep.

"Gabi"

"Gabriella." Somebody shook me. My eyes shot open.

"Hm?" I blinked to see Alex right in front of me. I felt Troy's arms wrapped around me, he was still shirtless and passed out.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex whispered, trying not to wake the boys or Troy up.

"He came over and helped me with the boys." I moved his arms from around me and sat up. I stretched out. "What time is it?"

"4: 20" She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I smiled shyly. "The boys were very good. They should be waking up soon. They haven't ate in a while."

She nodded. "That's good." Her eyes were still glued on me. She glanced at Troy. "Why doesn't he have a shirt on?"

"Jason spit up all over it." I giggled. "so he took it off."

"uh huh." She said, like she wasn't believing me. "Where's Mason?"

"Work." I said. "I hope" I thought out loud.

'What do you mean you hope?" Her face changed. "Is he cheating again cause I swear I will chop his balls off and put them in a blender."

"He has been on his best behavior for a while now." I said. "I hope he stays like that."

She shrugged. "Once a cheater always a cheater." She walked over to the boys and peaked at them.

I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at a sleeping Troy. I would never cheat on Troy if we were together. "That's not entirely true."

"You have to stop giving him chances Gabs. He's just going to take you down with him. You're so much better than that." She said turning back to me.

I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about it. I just shut my mouth and helped put the boys in the car seats and folded up the pack and play. I helped take stuff out to the car and strapped the boys in. "bye cuties" I whispered to them. They were still sleeping.

"Well thank you for watching them." Alex said coming over to me.

"Anytime. They're such good babies." I turned my attention back to her.

"I was going to say something but I'll hold back. I know it's your life. I just want you to be happy okay Gabi?" I nodded in response. "I love you. I'll see you later." She hopped in her car and I waved to her as she drove away.

I walked back into the house, closing the door after me. Troy was gone. "Troy?" I called.

"Bathroom" He yelled back.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He soon came out and sat next to me. "Alex was suspicious." I said, looking at him.

"So," He chuckled. "She's your sister. And I've known her as long as I've known you and she thinks she know everything."

I laughed. "This is true." I kissed his lips. "I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too baby."

* * *

**The song is "Love Song" By Miranda Lambert. As you can tell I am infatuated with her.**


	4. Spreads Just Like a Fire

"Now I'm the white liar. Truth comes out a little at a time, and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of my tounge like turpentine, and I dont know why. White Liar"

-"White Liar" Miranda Lambert

* * *

**Mid May**

Two and a half weeks left before the wedding. I hate to say that I was content because I was tugging them both along on a string. It fucking sucks. I hate that I'm so indecisive. I could tell Troy was starting to get a little fed up with it. He wanted me to be all his. Mason kept lying to me. I was going to see Troy after work today since he was being a little stand offish this week.

I knocked on his door. Nothing. "Troy." I yelled. His car was in the drive way. I knew he was home. I sighed and pressed the doorbell twice.

A girl opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Déjà vu. "Where's Troy?" I asked her. She was very pretty. She had long beautiful tan legs. Curly brown hair with the bottom half bleached. She was holding a water glass.

"He had to go to the bathroom, I didn't really know if I should have opened the door or not." She giggled. I was un-amused.

"Hey Jenelle, who's at the-" He finally saw me. "Gabi. Oh Shit! It's Thursday."

I let out a deep breath. "It is."

"I completely forgot! I'm sorry Gabs." His face looked sincere. My flat expression didn't change. "Gabs this is my co worker Jenelle. Jenelle, this is my best friend and my brothers fiancée Gabi."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" Jenelle said smiling. "Come in?"

I bit my tongue from making a smart remark. "It's okay. Never mind Troy. I'm just going to go… bye Jenelle."

"Gabi-" I heard him say. But I just walked to my car. I wiped the tear running down my cheek. I know I shouldn't have been this upset but it still sucks getting blown off. Maybe that's why he has been distant all week.

I drove home and went up to my room and laid there. I hate my life. Amazing perfect Troy had somebody already because My dumb ass couldn't make a decision. I could never be happy with Mason because he cheats and lies and doesn't even care about me. I just wanted to go hide in a hole and die.

I woke up at 9:30 that night. I got up and walked down stairs to make something to eat. Mason wasn't home but honestly I didn't even care. I looked at the bowl of cereal I made and I wasn't even hungry but I needed to eat. I forced myself to eat at least 5 spoon fulls of captain crunch. I looked at my phone and Troy called me three times. Do I really want to call him back?

I guess.

I called him back and forced another spoonful in my mouth before pushing half full bowl away. "Gabi." He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Troy." I said quietly.

"I tried to call you." He said.

"I was sleeping." I got up and dumped the bowl in the sink, leaving it there. "why did you call me so many times?"

"Because we need to talk Gabi." He said, as his breaths were starting to become even again.

"Why are you breathing weird?" I asked him.

"Middle of a run." He could run through anything if he wanted to. "I'm by your house… can I come over?"

"sure." I said. I laid on the couch. "Just come in."

"Okay see-" He started but I hung up on him. I put my phone beside me and put my hands on my forehead. Dear Jesus, help me. I sighed and heard the door open and close. "Gabs." he called.

"Couch." I said, monotone.

He came over and sat in the chair next to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you so hostile today?" He questioned. I almost laughed.

"because my best friend stood me up for a hot date." I said. Turning my back to face him.

"It was just one day Gabi, I see you all the time."

I scoffed. "You work with the girl, you see her all the time. Not me."

"Well maybe that's because you come home to your fiancée every night." He said. I was quiet. I knew he was right. "I can't hang out with somebody just for a day? That's bull Gabs and you know it. Are you ever going to chose or are you just going to marry my brother and keep me on the side?"

I hid my face in the couch. He was absolutely right. God I hate myself. "Troy-" I mumbled into the couch.

"Save it Gabi." I heard him get up. "I don't want to hear it." He slammed the door behind him, making me jump.

What have I done? I created this mess and I needed to clean it up badly. I just don't know how.

Mason walked in a little while later. "whoa babe, do you know what's going on with Troy? He seems pissed."

"We got into a fight." I said. Wiping my face, still laying on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me , like he even cared.

I shook my head. "No I don't" I got up and started walking upstairs. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright babe, I'll be up in a minute." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I fell asleep before he even came up. I think he left because the next morning he wasn't there either. I headed off to work that morning then came straight home. I slept all day and all night for that weekend. I didn't feel like going out or seeing anybody or have sex with mason which he tried to do a lot. I just wanted to be alone so I can scream and cry and drink without anybody judging me.

* * *

Before I knew it I couldn't avoid anybody because it was my bachlorette party. I hadn't talked to Troy in a week and I missed him so sisters, Sharpay, Troy's sister Sara and my cousin Kaley were my bridesmaids. We were going out to the bar for a little bit then to a hotel. I didn't even want to do this anymore. I just wanted to sleep but Sharpay came over and forced me out of bed.

" better hear that shower running when I come back up here." she yelled. She was getting some makeup from her car.

I sighed and looked at the time. It was 3 in the afternoon. I jumped in the shower and took a long one. I needed to relax. I felt like I've been on edge for the past 3 months. I got out and got dressed. I walked down stairs and we were waiting on my cousin Kaley, of course. She was not my favorite cousin. My mom pretty much forced me to let her be in my bridal party. I sat on the couch next to Sara.

"Hey Gab." She hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "just tired."

She nodded. "Are you and Troy talking yet?"

I shook my head. "afraid not." I sighed. "He was extremely mad at me and extremely right about me. I just feel stupid."

"Why? What happened?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry Sara." She rubbed my back and hugged me again.

"Sorry I'm late" Kaley came in with a short skirt and a huge hickey on her neck. She chomped on her gum like a horse.

Why me god?

"Alright" Sharpay said. "First we are going to the hotel to get ready then we are going to drink and dance the night away."

Alex groaned from behind me. She was not very happy about the plans, she'd rather be home with her boys. Lily was quiet as always, just going with the flow. Sara was designated driver since she was underage anyway. I didn't give a shit about Kaley.

We left and got changed. Shar did my hair and makeup. We left around 8 and went out for dinner. We went to a local bar called Chuck's. The owners were our neighbors growing up so we've known them all our lives. They let Sara in cause they knew she wouldn't try anything. Sara was a goody goody, just like Troy.

As we walked in I noticed Troy sitting by himself at the bar. I wanted to go talk to him. I know The girls would be all on my ass. I waked away from them. I put my hand on Troy's shoulder and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for being an asshole." I said quietly.

He looked at me then looked back down at his drink. "I was out of line." He said, taking a sip of his drink. It smelled like Jack Daniels.

"You were absolutely right. I shouldn't have been all jealous and terrible to you." I leaned my chin on his arm. "Do you hate me?"

He smiled slightly. "You know I could never hate you Gabs."

"Can I have a hug?" I said standing up.

"Gabi!" Sharpay called me but I ignored her.

"Yeah," He got up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He kissed my cheek and I gave him a half hearted smile as I went back to my bridal party.

"You guys are all better now?' Sara asked.

"Getting there." I smiled a little. "Lets drink!"

After about two hours, I was completely wasted. Troy had left and I was dancing all alone in the middle of the dance floor. I didn't really care though.

"Come…. On Gabs." Sharpay started hiccupping. "We have to….. Go back to the… hotel."

"I thought we were going to the cluuuuuub" I kept on dancing, moving away from her.

"Let's….. go then" Sharpay said. Pulling me out the door.

We headed out to the club and I danced by myself most of the time. Some guys tried to dance with me but I just moved away from them. It was past midnight now. We were on our way home from the club. I was starting to sober up but I was still thrashed.

"I'm horny." I said, laying on Lily's lap. "Do you get horny Lily?"

Her face got all red. "Sometimes."

"I want my hot Bolton man." I was talking about Troy but they all thought I was talking about Mason.

"Ew! Gabs Please!" Sara said from up front.

I giggled. "But he is sooooo sexy."

"Are you and Mason all better now?" Alex asked me.

"We're alright I guess." I said closing my eyes.

I woke up the next morning in a queen sized hotel bed next to Shar. I didn't even feel like moving. I looked at the clock. It was 1 in the afternoon. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. It was useless. I got up and ordered a pot of coffee from room service. I found a note saying Alex had left cause of the boys. Kaley left too but I didn't care. Lily, Shar, and Sara were still asleep.

I opened the door when room service knocked. I put the hot coffee on the burner and poured myself one. I looked at my phone and saw a voicemail from Troy. I walked outside drinking my coffee and listened to it.

_"Baaaby, I miss you so much! You are so beautiful and I love you. Do you know how much I love you? A LOT! I'm so horny right now. I want to go over there and fuck the shit out of you."_ I started laughing. Oh my god. "_I'll see you later sexy. I'm winking, but you can't see it. goooodnight"_ I hung up my phone. That has been the highlight of my week. I sat down and drank the rest of my cup of coffee. I called Troy.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"I got your voice mail." I giggled quietly.

"I actually did that? I thought I was dreaming." He said laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If I had my phone I would have done the same thing." I laughed. "I vaguely remember telling Lil I was super horny last night."

He started laughing. "We are a hot mess."

"We are. Well I just wanted to call you to tell you I got your message." I smiled to myself. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright, Talk to you later." He said. "Love you, bye"

"love you too, bye" I hung up the phone and walked back inside getting some aspirin. I took some and poured another cup of coffee. Lily and Sara were awake and watching TV. I sat with them. "Sara, your brother is a freak." I said laughing.

"Don't I know it." She said giggling.

"I'm starving Gabs. Wake Shar up." Lily said smiling at me.

"Why me? She gets physical when you wake her up!" I whined.

"Its almost 2 in the afternoon Gabi." Sara said. "Nose goes." She and Lily put their fingers on their nose.

I sighed. "Fine." I walked over to Sharpay. I shook her. "Sharpay, wake up." I moved away from her quickly. She stirred and grumbled then rolled over. I shook her again, harder this time. "Shar. Wake up!" I moved away quickly.

She groaned. "Gabriella. What the fuck? What time is it?"

I giggled quietly. "2 in the afternoon. Were hungry"

"My head!" She said, as she sat up. She laid back down.

I got her some coffee and some aspirin and she finally got up after a while. We cleaned up the room and packed our stuff and left. By the time we left it was dinner time, so we all went out to dinner and then Sharpay took me over to Troy's.

I knocked on the door. Troy opened the door. He smiled at me. "What are you doing here Gabs?"

"I told you I'd see you later didn't I?" I smiled at him.

"Come in." He led me into his house. "How was your night last night?"

I walked in and sat down. "Patchy. I only remember some things."

He nodded. "Me too. Mason was just having a drink every alcoholic beverage you can find, kind of night."

I winced. "I'm surprised he's not having his stomach pumped."

Troy snorted and sat next to me. "Who cares."

I leaned back on the couch closing my eyes. "I missed you. I barely got out of my room for a couple weeks."

"I wasn't feeling so hot either." Troy said, leaning his head against my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I think that's the longest we haven't spoken since we've met."

He nodded. "I think so."

"I made a decision." I said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you yet." I said, looking at him.

"Come on Gabs." He whined.

I got up and shook my head. "soon" I kissed his lips gently. "See you tomorrow."

He sighed." see you tomorrow."

I walked out the door and back to my condo. It was quite a ways but it was nice to clear my head and make sure the decision was solid. It was solid as a rock.


	5. Turns Out I've Been Lying Too

"Here's a Bombshell just for you. Turns out I've been lying too."

-"White Liar" Miranda Lambert

* * *

**The Wedding Day.**

I was entirely too nervous to even get in the shower for todays events. We stayed at a hotel, bringing the twins with us this time. I didn't really mind though. Kaley was AWOL this morning. I was silently hoping she wouldn't even show up. But anyways I got out of the shower feeling a little better.

"I'm doing the right thing." I explained to myself after letting out a breath of air. I kept the towel on my head after I got changed in to something comfortable. I had to get to the church at noon. The fact that we were even having the wedding at a church was completely ironic. "Shar I'm done." I called as I walked out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed scrolling through her Iphone.

She smiled up at me. "Let's get to work!"

I sat down on the bed and sat patiently as she put the makeup on my face. The makeup was light, natural tones which complemented my skin well. I wasn't really big on make up but for special occasions it's very nice. She pinned most of my curls up into an elegant yet simple up-do. I looked at the clock radio on the bedside table. 11:30. It's almost show time. I ate a little bit then I put my dress on. It was long and gorgeous. It was the perfect dress. If only if this was the perfect marriage.

I walked out to everybody who was all ready.

"Oh my god!"

"Gabi! Look at you"

"Smokin hot!"

"You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Wait until Mason sees you in this."

The last one felt like a punch to the gut. I tried to shake it off and catch my breath. Lily rushed over to me. "Gabs are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just nerves are eating away at me." I laughed nervously.

"You look really pale, sit down." She ordered. I sat down on the bed and looked at all the women around me. Kaley finally showed up with a matching hickey on the other side of her neck. Gross.

"Can I get some water please?" I asked and Sara rushed over to me and handed me the water bottle. I took a big gulp. I drank at least half of the bottle.

"We have to get going." Alex said, looking down at her phone. "We're going to be late if we don't leave right now." She hated being late and loved control.

I got up. "Lets do this thing." I said, pumping myself up. I took another deep breath as we walked to the limo. I got in and sat down and closed my eyes. You can do this Gabi, just breathe.

It was a short ride to the church. I walked straight into the holding room. We had to wait a little while for guests and such. I looked down at my phone. I got a text message.

_"Meet me out back in five."_ It was from Troy. My stomach started fluttering and I bit my lip. I watched the clock impatiently and when it was about 6 minutes later I excused myself and went out to the back. I held my dress up as I walked along the cement. I finally found Troy, looking down sitting on a bench. We were quite a ways from the church. Nobody could see us and we couldn't see them.

He turned around and saw me. He broke out into a sad smile. "You look absolutely beautiful Gabriella."

I smiled and walked over to him, sitting down on the bench. "You look extremely handsome in your tux." I leaned over giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me. He still had no idea what my choice was. He was going to find out soon enough.

"I'm a bundle of nerves." The smile dropped from my face. "I'm terrified."

"Why?" He asked me and I shrugged. He was quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Whatever you decide Gabi, I will be right here." I turned to look at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "If you marry Mason, we will still be best friends. We wouldn't have sex anymore, but I will be here for you."

"And If I don't?" I asked him.

He let out a small laugh. "You wasted a lot of money."

I hit his arm, giggling quietly. "You're crazy."

"You're the crazy one, if you marry my brother." He said the last part quietly.

My phone started buzzing. "I guess we better get back."

He nodded and got up. "I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what."

I put my hands in his. "I love you too Troy Bolton, no matter what." I leaned up and kissed his lips slowly. I pulled away and smiled at him. I lifted my dress up and started walking back towards the church. I was about to walk inside when I saw the grooms door open and Kaley snuck out, pulling her dress down.

"See you later Mason." She said with a smirk. She walked back into the brides room and the grooms door shut.

I took a breath and walked inside to the brides room. "Everybody's here!" Sharpay said, loudly. "They're going to gather up the grooms men and us ladies will be out there in five minutes!"

I rolled my eyes at Sharpay. She was crazy. I sat down on a chair in the back and opened another bottle of water. They all started shuffling out after a minute. Daddy came in after.

"Hey baby girl." He said walking over to me.

"Hey Daddy," I got up and hugged him tightly.

"You look beautiful" He smiled at me and sat next to me. "You look like your about to shit yourself."

I laughed nervously. "I'm terrified Daddy." I lifted my shaking hand. "I've been shaking all day."

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready." He said, grabbing a hold of my shaking hand. I just nodded. "Mom and I support you no matter what." I nodded again.

I let out another breath. The wedding planner, Lisa, came in. "We're ready for you Gab."

This is it. No turning back now. Here we go.

I got up and helped Dad up and we walked down the hallway into a waiting room. When I got there the opened the door to let Kaley and one of Mason's friends Marc, start walking down the aisle. Dad and I stood behind Troy and Sharpay. They let Sara and Garrett go through next. Alex walked down with Ben after the second group was half way there. Lily and Dylan headed out the door soon after them. Finally Troy and Sharpay walked out. Troy looked back at me and smiled. I bit my lip.

We waited until Troy and Sharpay got to their positions. The wedding march started playing and I held on to my Dad's arm. The doors open and we started walking. The crowd of family and friends stared, smiled and cried as I approached down the aisle.

I looked at the at Kaley who has a smirk on her face, Sara who just smiled at me. Alex looked at me sadly, Lily was watching me intently. Sharpay was giving me a big smile. I looked to the other side. Marc, Ben, Garrett, and Dylan looked very, very bored. Troy was smiling at me. I finally looked at Mason. He got a hair cut and he shaved. He smiled at me as we got to the front.

I turned and looked at my dad. He kissed my forehead. "Remember what I said. I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too Daddy." He put my hand in Masons and I turned to face Mason.

I didn't smile at him or say anything. I felt like I was going to throw up. The priest started speaking and my heart rate sped up.

"If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The preist said.

I took a deep breath and I pulled away. "I have something to say."

"Gabi, What the hell are you doing?" Mason whispered harshly.

"You'll see soon enough." I whispered back equally harsh. I turned to the crowd, who was very confused. "Thank you for coming out here to see the wedding but I can not marry Mason Bolton." I started off. "We have been together for the past two years. He has done nothing but lie to me and cheat on me on multiple occasions. First I was crushed and heart broken. I thought no body else would marry me if I broke up with Mason."

"Gabi. What the fuck." Mason Said behind me.

"Shut up Mason, I'm talking." I glared at him and turned back. "But now, I don't give a rats as- Butt about it because somebody taught me that I could have so much more than be lied to or cheated on. And I am supported by my big family who loves me. They will love me if I don't marry Mason, and I am so thankful for that." I looked back at Mason. "I know you cheated on me a lot. And I know you cheated on me today. I saw my cousin Kaley walk out of your room. I'm not as stupid as you think I am Mason."

He looked at me. "What Gabi, we were just-"

"Forget it, I don't even care." I turned back to the crowd. "Mason, I don't love you. I haven't loved you in a long time. I have no idea why I agreed to marry you and I have no idea why you asked me to. Honestly. I am in love with someone else. I know you aren't a saint Mason and I am not either. I lied to you. Hell I lied to everybody here today."

"Who's the other guy Gabriella?" Mason asked.

I turned back to see his face turn red and he clinched his fists. He looked like a baby who was constipated. I walked past him and grabbed Troy by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. I heard gasps from just about everybody in the audience. Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back firmly. I bit his bottom lip and pulled away. I didn't even look back at Mason. I looked to the crowd. "Thank you for coming. I will return all your gifts."

I kicked my shoes off and walked back down the aisle. Troy caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Can we please get out of here?" He said smiling at me.

"Let me go change first. It will be quick I promise." I kissed him as we walked out to the hallway. I walked into the room and took a big sigh of relief. I felt so much better now. I know that was dramatic but it did get the job done. I took off the wedding dress and put it up on the hanger. I put on the after dress was going to wear to the reception. The girls burst in through the door.

"Why didn't you tell us about Troy?" Sharpay asked, looking very angry.

"We looked so stupid out there!" Alex said, who looked equally angry.

"I'm sorry." I said as I picked up my phone and my purse. "I didn't tell you because you guys would look the way you do now. Extremely pissed off."

Lily shook her head. "We're mad because you left us out there not because you're with Troy." She looked at me. "I am so happy you didn't marry Mason. He is a dick."

I raised my eyhebrows at Lily. She was never one to say anything vulgar. "I'm sorry. I'll explain when I get back. I got a vacation to be on with my new boyfriend."

I was about to walk out the door, Sara stopped me and gave me a hug. "Good choice." I giggled as the rest of them hugged me tightly as well.

"Have fun" Sharpay called after me.

I ran out to Troy who was waiting with the car open. "We are going to California." I held up the plane tickets,

He smiled at me and kissed me. "I love you so much."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**A year later.**

Since the wedding and the trip, Troy and I bought a new house and moved in together. Some people let me keep the gifts and money. They could see how unhappy I was with Mason and my whole life has changed since then. I am so much happier then I ever was with Mason. He kept calling me a couple months after the wedding. I gave him the house and his ring back and half of the stuff we did get to keep. He seems happy being single and doing whatever he wants.

Troy and I were just happy being together. We weren't rushing into getting married. We are expecting a little girl in July. I am so happy that I am finally becoming a mom. Troy is so excited too. All he ever talks about now is the baby. We are going to name her McKenna Alison Bolton. Finally, everything in my life is perfect.

* * *

**The End!**

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. I'm writing alot of new stories. They come out of nowhere really. I'm doing something or listening to a song and i'm like "this would make a good story." So please continue reading and reviewing. :)**


End file.
